


Tournament of Time

by xshinanix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshinanix/pseuds/xshinanix
Summary: After watching the two Saiyans fight for years, Beerus grows more and more curious about their bloodlines. In the midst of his boredom, he devises a plan in order to test his theory: a tournament in order to see which bloodline is truly stronger.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so, so much for actually clicking on this story of mine even with a description like that. I've been planning this story for several months now, so I really hope you guys enjoy it! Lemme know what you think the comments below. I'm always happy to see what people think of my writing.
> 
> I'll stop rambling, but without further ado, I give y'all: Tournament of Time.

Son Kuo was known only for a handful of things, but the most prominent being his family’s restaurant. He practically grew up in there, having been coming almost every day since before he could remember. In fact, the restaurant was nearly as old as he was, only trailing behind him in age by a couple of years. He became a staple to the restaurant as much as the restaurant had to the city. There were even some regulars who would request to be seated in his section or ask if he was okay if he wasn’t at the establishment.

Unlike what most people believed, working in a place that’s owned by your family is nowhere near as smooth as it seems. Especially when you grew up in the place. Strangers were let off with warnings and then gently fired after reaching three. Kuo, on the other hand, was expected to be perfect at his job.

Though it did have it’s own little perks. His favorite had to be the free food he received while working. Other employees had a discount, but Kuo’s grandmother always made sure he was at least sent home with a warm, delicious meal. She’d be damned if any member of her family went hungry.

On the days when his grandmother was busy and his father just didn’t really care that much, Kuo would sit around in the back on his phone, only really moving when another employee asked him for help or when his grandmother found him and scolded him for his laziness. Today was one of those days.

He sat at the small break table in a side room off the kitchen, munching on some fresh vegetables he had sneakily grabbed when his father wasn’t looking. He was watching a video on his phone, the audio playing out loud since he didn’t even think about bringing his headphones.

While he was looking for another video to queue up, he heard a knock on the doorway, turning his head towards the sound but kept his eyes on the screen. “Yeah?”

“Can you come out and help us? The Taitans won tonight, so all their fans are coming out to celebrate and we could really use the extra hands.”

He shifted his dark eyes from the screen to the teenage girl at the doorway, a pleading look in her eyes. Part of him wanted to tell her no and say that he was doing important research to help the business. But he knew that she would know that was a lie. The man took a breath and nodded, locking his phone as he stood up.

“Yeah. I can help. What tables?”

“Three through nine, please. Thank you so much, Kuo.”

“No problem.” He smiled as he grabbed his white apron, tying it on as he walked out into the dining room.

He at first thought the newbie was exaggerating. Under the Son was not the kind of restaurant that people celebrated in. Sure, there were the occasional big groups or birthday parties, but that was it. But when he stepped into the dining area, he had to do a double take.

The restaurant was nearly at capacity with people standing in a line that went out the door. He only saw this type of crowd a handful of times on special holidays, but never on just a normal day where a sports team just so happened to win. He would understand more if the team was from an eastern city, but the team’s home was in West City instead.

He shook himself out of his daze and grabbed a notepad and a pen, quickly going over to one of the tables she had asked him to cover. With a smile on his face, he gave his little speech.

“Hello, welcome to Under the Son. My name’s Kuo, and I’ll be your server. Can I start you off with any drinks this evening? We got Hetap products, water, sweet tea…”

He began writing down the orders for the large table, paying close attention to their very specific order until he heard a familiar name amongst the chatter.

“Did you see what Hope Briefs posted this evening after the game?! Like, her and that cutie Beis Vahl are engaged!”

“It’s crazy! All the rumors about her new ring were true! She confirmed they’ve been engaged for a couple of months now!”

Kuo turned his head just a little to look at the two girls at the booth who were talking.

“Um, hello? Are you paying attention?”

He snapped back to reality when the mother of the group spoke, giving her a smile. “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that last one?”

“Ugh, can we get a new server, sweetie? Preferably one who knows how to pay attention.”

He gritted his teeth but kept up his smile. “Of course. I’ll go get someone right away, ma’am.”

He tucked away his pen and notepad into the pocket of his apron as he walked back into the kitchen. After passing the table over to another coworker, he went back to the break room to grab his phone. Before the girl could find him to ask why he wasn’t helping, he stepped out the backdoor, closing it behind him.

He found the post on Winstagram. The picture was of their hands intertwined, hers looking dainty and pale in comparison to his. On her ring finger was the gaudy ring. It was a silver band with a large, circular center diamond. Surrounding this was six smaller diamonds, the band forming an almost flower shape.

He hated it. It didn’t seem like the Hope he knew, but her caption was gushing about how much she adored it. He didn’t bother reading the mushy garbage about Beis, just wanting to see where she had confirmed the proposal happening a couple of months ago.

Kuo sighed and closed Winstagram, opening up his text messages. He scrolled all the way down to find her messages. The last text they sent to each other was a few months ago, but it wasn’t much of a conversation. It was more like a mandatory birthday message from her. One that he didn’t even answer.

He stared at the screen for several seconds, debating on what he was even going to say. Could he just casually text her congrats without saying anything first? Should he apologize for being distant for the past couple of years? Should he even message her at all?

“I’m sorry, sir. But are you Son Kuo, grandson of Son Goku?”

He looked up from his phone to see a rather tall man in front of him. There wasn’t much to note of his appearance except his fashion sense was rather wild. Grey, baggy pants, orange boots, a yellow shirt, a blue jacket, and a white cape. On the arm of the jacket, Kuo could see a patch that looked like a ripoff of the Capsule Corp. logo--the letters T and P being circled by two arrows. He furrowed his brows.

“Who’s askin’?”

* * *

 She hated most of his teammates’ girlfriends. There was a select couple that she could stand, but those were typically the ones the others would gossip about mercilessly when they weren’t around. But she had to pretend to like them for his sake. It was one of the small things she put up with so he could have a good time with his friends.

“Hope, you have got to tell the story again! It’s so romantic!” One of the many blonde’s squealed, grabbing at Hope’s hand to show one of the other girls her ring.

“Oh! Um, well, we were at a family event my grandmother was hosting. It was like a barbecue for our friends and family. Well, it was getting later in the evening and that’s when we typically break out the karaoke machine. Everyone’s usually a little tipsy, so it’s a good time. Beis, on the other hand, is completely sober and goes up to sing--which is rare because I’ve never seen that boy sing sober since we started dating. And he goes up and sings our song while staring at me. At the very end, he gets down on one knee on stage and pops the question.”

“What a gentleman! I wish my Jean was that thoughtful…”

“Look at her ring, Marietta! It’s gotta be worth at least a hundred thousand Zeni.”

Hope allowed the girls to pull her hand closer to their faces to gawk at the sparkling diamonds, fighting back her scowl with the twitch of her lip. “I’m not actually sure how much it was…I didn’t really ask him. Money’s not important to me.”

Marietta laughed. “Of course money’s important to you. Why would you live in such a big house if it wasn’t?”

Hope took a breath and grinned. “My family was generous enough to build it for me. I didn’t really have a say honestly.”

“Beis must be bringing in some good cash. What with all the time he gets to play and such…” The other girl sneered. “My Gus hardly gets to play now.”

“Isn’t he still on rest though? You know, after hurting his knee?”

“Well, yeah, but he should still be in the outfield!”

Hope pulled her hand back from the group of girls and searched the room, seeing her fiance across the room. “Oh, can you please excuse me? Looks like Beis needs me for a sec.”

Before they could answer her, she walked away from them, dodging between the people in her living room just to get to him. He had a red solo cup in his hands, being interrupted from his drink by a laugh. “Oh, that’s priceless!”

“Hey, babe. It’s getting a little late, and we have those venues to look at tomorrow.”

Beis shifted his gaze from his teammate to her, a confused look on his face for a second. Hope gave a half smile and nodded towards the group of girls, practically begging him without words to end his party.

“Oh! Yeah, those venues! Yeah, we gotta do that tomorrow, don’t we?” He spoke a little too loud, giving away that the plans weren’t real almost instantly. He cleared his throat. “Alright, guys. This has been fun and all, but it’s time for me and my princess to head to bed.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, getting a few hoots and hollers from his teammates. Hope rolled her eyes and leaned into him, her arms crossed.

“We hope you’ve had a lovely time! Drive safe!” She called and gave a wave to everyone.

The two of them said their goodbyes to everyone, Hope giving obligatory hugs to her “friends”. When the last person left, she closed the door and pressed her back against it, letting out a sigh of relief. “Thank Kami that’s over…”

“Ah, what? Are you not happy for us?” Beis gave a fake pout.

She rolled her eyes and straightened her posture, walking into the kitchen to grab a trash bag. She started cleaning up the empty and half-filled cups around her house, humming to herself. “Beis, help me clean up before we go to bed. I don’t want to wake up to a mess in the morning.”

She heard him groan from somewhere behind her, but she ignored him. He usually threw fits like this when it came to doing something he didn’t want to do, so she didn’t really feel like giving him the time of day.

When she leaned down to pick up some cups from the coffee table, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She stood up and felt him press his face against her neck, his breath hot against her skin.

“We can clean later. I want my own personal reward for today’s championship win.” He hummed and kissed her neck.

Hope rolled her eyes and brushed him off of her, looking at him from over her shoulder. “Clean first because I know damn well you won’t after.”

He held his hands up as a surrender, a grin on his face. He began to help clean up, but he allowed Hope to do the majority of the work.

Whilst cleaning, the doorbell rang. Hope straightened up and furrowed her brows, looking at Beis. “Did you order like a late night pizza or anything?”

“Nope. I would have told you if I did.”

“Someone leave something then?”

“Haven’t found anything.”

“Huh? Weird…” Hope murmured and wiped her hands together. “Well, you keep on cleaning, and I’ll see what’s up.” She turned for the door, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. “And I want more than just a few cups picked up. Actually make a difference please.”

She walked to the door before he could say anything, looking out the peephole to see who was out there.

It was a girl. She couldn’t have been older than maybe fifteen years, but her eyes made her look much older. Hope couldn’t really see any defining features on her face, but she was put off the garments she wore. The grey, baggy pants, orange boots, and yellow shirt would have looked okay by themselves, but adding the blue jacket and white cape made it look even more like a mess.

Hope, however, didn’t see anything dangerous about the girl, unlocking the door and opening it. “Can I help you?”

“Are you Hope Briefs, granddaughter of Prince Vegeta?”

Hope was thrown off by the way the girl talked. There was something she didn’t like about her tone. Not to mention the oddity of her question considering they were on the Capsule Corp. grounds.

“Um, yes?” She asked and looked over her shoulder, contemplating whether or not she should call for Beis. “What do you want?”

“Please gather some things and come with me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Please gather your things and come with me, miss.”

“I heard you the first time.” Hope furrowed her brows and shook her head, crossing her arms. “Look, I don’t know who you think you are, but I’m not going to just leave with some stranger.”

“It’s a request from Lord Beerus, miss.”

* * *

 The sun came pouring in from the pink sky as Chronoa’s feet hit the lush, teal grass. She shielded the beaming light from her eyes as she looked up, following the dead tree that reached for the many moons. She had been on Beerus’ planet a handful of times before, but she could never get over how beautiful the scenery was.

“Does he...live in the tree?”

She looked up at Trunks when he spoke, having nearly forgotten he was with her until that moment. “Technically, yes. His temple occupies the hollowed insides of the tree as well as some of the surrounding area.” She hummed and looked out to the lake. “It’s the most beautiful planet in our universe if you asked me.”

“I can see that…” Trunks let his voice trail off as he looked around, his mouth slightly agape. She wondered if he would catch any flies.

“Ah! There you two are!”

The Kai looked at the entrance at the base of the tree, having to squint her eyes to see the Angel walking towards them. She smiled and gestured for Trunks to follow her, meeting Whis halfway.

“I must say, Whis, this place is as lovely as ever. You’ll have to give me the number to your landscaper.”

“Oh, why, thank you, Chronoa. It’s always nice to see you in good spirits.” Whis smiled and looked at the man next to her. “Hello, Trunks. Is the Time Patrol treating you well?”

“Um, yes, sir.”

“Good, good.” He hummed. “Well, let’s head inside, shall we?”

“Sounds delightful, Whis.”

The two of them were lead inside and into the dining room where platters upon platters of delicious and exotic foods were set before them. Chronoa saw several of her own favorites amongst the mix, a small smile on her face as she couldn’t wait to dig in.

“If I knew we would be having a meal, I would have brought some homemade cookies.”

“Oh! We wouldn’t want to bother you with something like that.” Whis spoke as the two took their places at the table, pouring some water into their glasses. “Being the Supreme Kai of Time must keep you busy.”

“It really wouldn’t have been trouble at all.”

“I’m afraid Lord Beerus is a picky eater and wouldn’t appreciate your...interesting flavors.” Whis furrowed his brows and sat the pitcher down, clearing his throat. “Speaking of which, let me go fetch him.”

Chronoa opened her mouth to respond to his comment, but Whis was gone before she had the chance. She hummed and tilted her head. “He thinks my food is interesting? That’s a good thing, right?”

“...Certainly, ma’am.”

“How many times do I gotta tell you not to call me ‘ma’am’? Makes me feel old.” She sighed and took a sip of her water. The more seconds passed the more and more her anxiety rose. It was unusual for the Destroyer to call upon her in such a manner.

As she set her glass down, the door to the dining room opened. With his hands folded behind his back and his tail swishing in tow, Lord Beerus stepped into the room, a grin on his features. “Why, Chronoa. I’m so glad you could make it on such short notice.”

“It wasn’t much trouble, Lord Beerus.” She stood out of her chair and bowed in respect, Trunks following her lead. The last thing they’d want would be to upset him. “The Time Patrol can take care of things for me while I’m away.”

“Of course. What else would it be good for if to not take care of your duties?” He hummed and took his seat at the head of the table, nodding his head.

The two of them returned to their seats, a smile on Chronoa’s features. “Might I say just how lo-”

“Let’s skip the small talk and get straight to what I’ve called you here for.” The feline’s tone had almost completely changed, his elbows on the table with his chin resting on his folded hands. “The two Saiyans in this timeline. What can you tell me about their lineage?”

“Their lineage, sir…?” Chronoa shifted in her seat and glanced to Trunks. His face was unreadable. She looked back to Beerus. “Well, I know as much as you do. Vegeta’s family comes from a line of royalty whereas Goku’s a descendant of average warriors. Why do you ask?”

“Could you bring their ancestors to this timeline?” He raised a brow.

“Like from the dead? That’s not really-”

“No. Like take them from their timelines and bring them here.”

“...Like time hopping?” Chronoa felt her stomach twist. “I’m afraid I don’t know where this is going, Lord Beerus.”

Beerus stood out of his chair and walked towards his aquarium, arms folded behind his back as he watched the fish swim around. “The two Saiyans are always battling for the best spot in the universe. But I’ve grown bored of watching just those two fight each other day in and day out. So, I want to host a tournament.”

Chronoa watched him, hearing her heart in her ears. “A tournament?”

“I want their ancestors and descendants to be brought to this time. I want to see which bloodline is truly the superior one.”

Chronoa widened her eyes and stood out of her chair. “Sir, that’s ridiculous! You can mess with the delicate fabric of time by doing this! Who knows what the consequences are!”

“I know I typically disapprove of mortals messing with time, but I’m curious. And if I’m to trust anyone to do something like this, it would be you.” Beerus glanced at her, his eyes set into an almost glare. “Tell me if it’s possible. And don’t lie to me.”

She paused and stared at the God, glancing to Trunks to see if he had a reaction himself. He wasn’t even looking at the two of them, his own glare cast downwards at his hands in his lap. She took a breath and sighed. “I suppose it would be…”

“Great. Send your little minions to collect those I want.”

“Which on-” Before Chronoa could finish her sentence, Whis held out a piece of paper to her. She took it and read over the names. “You just have grandchildren written down here. What should I do about that?”

“Give me whoever you think is worthy of this challenge.”


	2. II

“ _ Can you get her some tea? _ ”

She had uttered those words to Beis before disappearing into their bedroom. She needed time to herself to think. And with him around, she wouldn’t get that. He would bombard her with questions or try to talk her out of it.

_ There’s nothing to talk me out of. _

Hope took a deep breath as she went through her drawers, grabbing whatever clothes she thought she’d need. She instinctively ignored her nice blouses or skirts, going straight for her more durable clothes. If Beerus needed her, she doubted it was something to dress nicely for.

She laid out a set of clothes to change into before leaving. Simple black leggings and a red tank top. Something simple.

“You’re really going?”

His voice made her tense. Hope glanced at their doorway and saw Beis leaning against the frame, arms crossed. 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

She looked away, shoving her clothes into her duffle bag. “You don’t just not go when Lord Beerus calls for you.”

“I think you can. He can’t force you to do anything.” She could hear his frustration already, making her take a sharp inhale.

“Yes, he can.”

“Hope, I’ve met this…’man’. I’ve heard stories of him playing with your aunt when she was a baby. He can’t be that bad.”

“You don’t understand.”

“Of fucking course I don’t.” His volume rose. She flinched. “Why do you have to listen to him?”

Hope took a breath and stopped her packing, looking up at him with a solemn look on her face. “He’s a god.”

“You’ve told me that already. And apparently so is Dende. And those Kais or whatever.” He rubbed his temple. “You don’t listen to them all the time.”

“Beerus is different.”

“He’s a purple cat.”

“He could destroy Earth in a split second if he wanted.”

“Yeah, and from what I’ve heard, so could half your fucking family.”

Hope hissed in a breath and resumed packing, going into their adjoined bathroom to gather toiletries. “He’s a Destroyer god more specifically. He could destroy galaxies just by snapping his fingers.” She came back and dropped her things on the bed, avoiding his gaze. “And he has a temper. You just do what he says without question.”

“That’s not right, Hope.”

“It’s how things are, Beis. Now can you please just let me pack?” She pleaded and looked him in his eyes.

There was some sort of emotion behind his emerald eyes that she couldn’t decipher. It looked like anger but felt like something else. Maybe confusion? Or sadness? She hadn’t seen it before. It made her anxious.

“Fine.” He said and moved to sit on the edge of their bed, choosing her side over his.

She relaxed and nodded a thank you, running over her mental packing list. Once she figured she was all set, she tried to reach the zipper on the back of her dress. She struggled for a good minute before finally getting it, letting it slide off of her body. She turned away from Beis but still felt his eyes boring into her skin. 

As she was pulling her tank over her head, he spoke again. 

“How am I going to get by without you here?”

Hope paused and looked at him, furrowing her brows. He was staring at his hands and traced the scar on his thumb. The scar he had gotten from Hope throwing a baseball hard enough to split it open on their first date.

“Aw, baby.” She strutted over to him, sitting down next to him. She took his hand into hers, holding it close to her. “You’re a big boy. I think you can handle it.”

“I can’t be in the quiet for long, Hope. You know that.” Beis murmured and leaned into her, pressing his face against her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. “It’ll be too quiet around without you.”

“I’ll only be gone for a few days. If that.” She said and moved his head so she could see him, a faint grin on her face. “I promise.” 

“Pinky promise?”

Hope rolled her eyes and leaned forward, their lips barely touching. “Pinky promise.”

* * *

 

Kuo had learned that his name was Jax. And that he was a human from Earth. But not his Earth. When he had asked Jax what this meant, he simply went quiet and told him that it wasn’t important.

He didn’t want to bring it up again.

Kuo was briefed on the situation while he was getting his clothes for the stay. Lord Beerus was holding a tournament, and Kuo was a contestant. When he asked about who else would be in attendance, Jax had shrugged. He only knew about Kuo.

He didn’t quite believe Jax. The Time Patroller gave off a vibe that he knew more than he was letting on. Or maybe Kuo was being paranoid about everything.

“We’re the last ones here.” Jax spoke as they appeared within a foreign building. Kuo’s eyes immediately widened as he took in the scenery.

He had been on Beerus’ planet only once before, but he knew this wasn’t it. He wasn’t sure exactly where he was. Or what time period he was in. The two of them stood at the beginning of a long and wide hallway, a pair of tall doors at the other end. Looking up through the glass dome ceiling, he could see a multitude of different colored moons and stars that couldn’t be seen from his galaxy.

“You’re going to catch flies.” Jax spoke and walked forward, breaking Kuo from his trance. “Come on. We gotta hurry. You can look around later.”

Kuo blinked and closed his mouth, catching up with Jax with a quick pace. “Where are we?”

“Dunno. A planet that doesn’t have a civilization I’d assume.” Jax answered and glanced at him. “Not sure if the atmosphere has oxygen, so I’d advise staying inside.”

“What is this place?”

“This?” Jax raised a brow and took a breath, humming in thought. “I do believe this is the contestant quarters for the tournament. You’ll be eating, sleeping, and training here.”

“Wait.” Kuo stopped in his tracks, furrowing his brows. “We’re...staying here? Tournaments typically don’t go over a day.”

“This isn’t a typical tournament.” Jax called back, having not stopped when Kuo had. “For all I know, Lord Beerus wants to drag this thing out for as long as he can.” He stopped and looked at Kuo from over his shoulder, a smirk on his features. “It’s not every day that Chronoa lets people play with time.”

“...” Kuo stared for a second and set his jaw with a nod. He put his hands into his pocket and met up with Jax. They stood in front of the large doors; Jax hands resting on the door handles.

“Ready?”

Kuo swallowed the lump in his throat and faintly smiled. “As I’ve ever be.”

Jax pushed open the doors and gave Kuo a wink. “You’ll do great. You’re standing next to her.” He nodded inside.

Kuo knitted his brows together and took a step inside, looking forward after not getting a clear answer from Jax.

He soon realized he had been given a clear answer.

She was the only ‘her’ there. Her stance was regal and proud as she stood in the center of the circle labeled ‘5’. Even without Jax telling him where to stand, her circle only had her while the others had pairs. His eyes had desperately searched for another option. But there wasn’t one.

Kuo slowly walked his way to the circle, praying to whatever god that someone would tell him there was a mix-up. He can’t stand next to her. He physically couldn’t. Not after he had avoided her for so long.

But no one told him anything. He stood next to her, but not close. He sunk in on himself, hoping she wouldn’t see him. And as soon as he stepped into the circle, an icon of him popped up on a screen suspended in the air. He couldn’t even hide from her. She knew he was there.

Hope looked up when the screen dinged. He wondered what she was thinking at first, her face unchanged from her neutral expression. And then she turned her head to look at him, examining him for a second before her blue eyes narrowed. 

Kuo felt panic set in. His stomach was twisting as the seconds ticked down. He had to say something. He couldn’t just let her bury holes into him with her gaze.

“Um...hi?”

Hope was taken aback for a second, but rolled her eyes and looked back forward, crossing her arms with a huff. 

Minimum contact for years and all he said was...hi?


End file.
